


"If I die, I'm haunting you first"

by Polyollyoxenfree



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyollyoxenfree/pseuds/Polyollyoxenfree
Summary: Fitz and Hunter are working undercover again, but this time Hunter got to pick their disguises ;)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	"If I die, I'm haunting you first"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever drabble and it's based off this lil' prompt right here: "If I die, I'm haunting you first"

Hunter tapped his finger steadily against the bar top as he waited for the bartender to finish pouring his drink. He mumbled his thanks when he felt a cold glass slide into his hand. Hunter raised it to his lips, eyes scanning the room as he slowly took his first sip, surprisingly pleased with the taste.

“As soon as Bobbi reemerges, it’s your move boys”, Skye’s voice came in over the crackle of his earpiece. 

Hunter’s eyes darted about for a moment before landing on the mop of curls currently chatting with some bloke on the other side of the room. He smirked and quickly let himself enjoy the sight of the other man in his tightly fit ensemble. Before they left for the mission, Hunter had been sent to storage to fetch their disguises, and when he spotted this little number it almost seemed too good to be true. He was happy to see that his instincts had been correct. Fitz looked simply delicious with that red scarf curled around his neck and those black pants practically glued to his body like a second skin. 

Quickly downing the rest of his drink and tearing his eyes away from his beautiful distraction, Hunter slowly made his way onto the dance floor, placing himself in perfect view of where Bobbi had disappeared to moments ago. He let himself go loose, getting lost in the rhythm of the music and the sway of the crowd while his eyes stayed locked on the exit point. 

The bodies surrounding him moved slow and sensual but paid him no mind. He danced alone for a few moments, breathing the hot air filled with sweat, perfume, and alcohol before he felt a familiar arm slip around his waist. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as Fitz leaned up to whisper in my ear. 

“It’s a bloody furnace in here, you absolute sadist,” Hunter could practically hear the scowl on the man’s face and couldn’t stop his lips from sliding into a smirk. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about fashion, scarves are only meant to be worn outdoors or in a bloody ice rink.” Fitz continued as Hunter turned in his arms and grabbed hold of the ends of the offending material.

His eyes scanned Fitz’s face and took stock of his flushed skin, the beads of sweat forming on his face and neck, and his heavy panting. Hunter bit his lip at the sight of the man in front of him and quickly dipped down to lick a bead of sweat from the side of Fitz’s neck before whispering close in his ear.

“I don’t know, love. You’re turning a gorgeous shade of pink for me all thanks to this beauty,” Hunter mumbled closely before sucking on his earlobe.

Fitz groaned. “Not helping,” he complained while leaning his head back, giving Hunter more access to his neck. “Fuck… Hunter, it’s too much. I think I’m overheating,” he started to squirm in Hunter’s arms and Hunter pulled back only to capture Fitz’s lips with his own. 

Fitz’s fingers quickly buried themselves in Hunter’s hair as he sank into the kiss. He bit down on Hunter’s lip with a groan and separated just enough whisper, “If I die, I’m haunting you first” before diving back in to capture his mouth. Hunter grinned into the kiss and moved his hands up Fitz’s chest to his neck to loosen the scarf around the other man’s neck. Neither could tell for sure how long they were lost in each other, but much too soon for either of them, a crackle of static in their ear reminded them exactly where they were. 

Hunter and Fitz turned toward the entry point just in time to see Bobbi slip back into the room with a snobbish but powerful-looking man on her arm. Fitz glanced at Hunter who gave him the smallest nod in return. In the blink of an eye, Hunter and Fitz had moved across the room. Hunter began his scripted “reunion” with Bobbi while Fitz scanned and copied the big man’s phone using one of Sheild’s latest gadgets. Maybe Bobbie smirked a little too hard at his slightly ruffled appearance but they still managed to steal the data and send the big man off with no one the wiser.

And if Fitz was kind enough to keep the scarf on for Hunter later that night, well, that stays between them.


End file.
